Love Is The Key
by Alexandria Volturi
Summary: Neaveh William is your average high school girl who likes anime and manga, one anime in particular she can't seem to get into is Vampire Knight. So, one day when walking out of the hospital after visiting her sister she suddenly ends up in the realm of said anime. Now all she wants is to return home but a cruel truth will reveal. And with it a choice, KANAMEXOCXZERO! Re-WRITE!
1. Chapter 1

**Alex: This is a new VK story but in a way will be equivalent to Love Is The Key just I changed the names of characters and changed other things as well but please enjoy:)**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 1: Here Lies The Dead**

"I can't believe that happened!" my best friend Lumina cried. "Rido killed Haruka and Juri sacrificed herself for Yuki, oh, what the hell!" she screamed drawing some attention to herself as we walked through the hallways of our school.

My eye twitched in annoyance, honestly as soon as she sees I have the latest manga of Vampire Knight she up and steals it. For crying out loud the book was for my sister whose in the hospital, I could care less for the manga series my mind screamed.

"Lumina, keep your voice down. Your drawing attention to yourself and more than usual." I told her with a light glare. Lumina's head snapped to mine as her purple eyes bore into my stormy grey eyes.

"You know I don't care and besides the story is getting even more intense." she squealed her glare fading away to joyful eyes. I shook my head and giggled slightly that's Lumina for you. Serious one moment than happy-go-lucky the next, but even so I love my strange friend. "Honestly, Neaveh how can you call yourself an anime fan when you don't like Vampire Knight?" she asked giving me a quizzical look.

I rolled my eyes as we walked out into the chilly autumn air, the sun warmed us slightly with its rays of warmth but even so it was still chilly. But, that's what October brings I thought as I watched various colored leaves sweep through the area and mix with the crowd of students.

"We've been through this before, I like anime it's just Vampire Knight I couldn't really get into. I read some of the manga and watched a little of the anime but still I couldn't get in to it." I explained with another eye roll.

It's true I never really got into the storyline, vampires are cool but I think I hated how they were portrayed, or maybe it was the characters? Either way I still didn't like it that much. These thoughts I generally keep to myself because if Lumina heard me say these things then she would murder me in my sleep.

Lumina Ling was a die-hard anime and manga fan, she has seen a lot of Japanese shows and has read A LOT of manga, Yaoi and Yuri included. Don't ask me why she has read Yuri because frankly I don't know myself. She's not bisexual or a lesbian but I think she was interested to see if it was similar to Yaoi stories. You know storyline wise. Mainly she reads Yaoi and other things which irritates her mother greatly.

Everything she did irritated her mother, the fact she dyed her hair different colors and wore colored contacts, the fact she read Yaoi and was obsessed with Japanese anime and manga, ect. Lumina on the other hand could care less she loves what she does and doesn't care for what others think.

Unlike her I was more of the opposite I took what people said into consideration sometimes I didn't care while other times I will ponder their words. It all depends on the person.

"How could you not get into this wonder story! You non-believer!" she cried forming her fingers into a cross. "Shun the non-believer!" she screamed as we walked down the sidewalk.

"I'd rather watch Hellsing." I retorted earning a wide-eyed look from my friend. Seriously the look she was giving me was like I just kicked her puppy or something, oh hell tears are going to spill!

"Okay I take it back! Just please no water works!" I cried putting my hands up in defense. Immediately after I said that Lumina smiled and tackled me into a hug, I released a yelped as I staggered to the side and nearly hit a nearby cherry blossom tree.

"I forgive your confusion." my pink haired friend cried. Yeah, her hair was dyed pink this time last time it was pure white like the driven snow, Lumina has it in her mind that she's being unfair to all colors of the rainbow. So, she'll dye her hair unnatural colors.

Pink mixed with my brown hair as her locks intertwined with mine, to me it looked like a weird combo.

"Lumina come on you know I hate it when you do that!" I cried trying to shake her off. She merely laughed as she gave me a tight squeeze before letting me go, once she did she handed me my manga back.

"About damn time. I gotta give this to Serah before visiting hours end." I said taking the book from her grasp. Lumina smiled a bright wide smile a smile I knew all to well.

"Nea, you act just like Otonashi from Angel Beats." she exclaimed. My lips curled into a small smile, it's not the first time she's told me that and it won't be the last.

She always says I act like him cause every day I go and visit Serah and give her new manga to read to pass the time and rid her of her boredom. Like Lumina and I Serah to likes anime and manga.

"Now, that's a storyline I got into." I retorted as I began walking once more.

"You'll get into Vampire Knight one day!" Lumina cried as I walked towards the hospital. "For now tell the squirt I said hi!" she finished while waving to me. I waved back as I continued on.

Every thing is the same day in and day out and every day it gets harder and harder I thought as my smile turned into a frown. You see my little sister Serah was in the hospital because she was diagnosed with cancer. There was a time when she used to come home and only go to the hospital for check ups and other medical attention. But, now that the cancer has progressed she has to stay in the hospital everyday now.

Our parents worked really hard to pay for the medical bills that they never had time to visit Serah, mom doesn't want to let her go nor does dad. But, I had a feeling that sooner or later that time was going to run out and we would all have to say goodbye.

Walking into the local hospital I was greeted with white hallways with floral wall paper on the walls, the place smelled like cleaning supplies and sick people but I was used to it. I've come here everyday to see my little sister, in fact I come here so much the hospital staff know me.

"Hello Miss. William." the secretary Mrs. Jenkins smiled as I signed in and got a visitors pass. I smiled back, see they all know me.

"Hi Mrs. Jenkins, nice to see you." I replied as I continued on towards my sister's room. Stepping into the elevator and I clicked the third button that led to the cancer center area.

The elevator groaned as it began its descent upwards, after several seconds the doors opened up and led out into a pure white hallway filled with nurses walking around or children wandering about with parents, nurses, or doctors.

Walking out I headed into room 4B, sitting upright reading a volume of Bleach was Serah. She wore a winter cap as her bright blue eyes stared intently at the last page of her manga.

"Knock, knock." I said lightly hitting the door. She looked up and smiled in happiness as I walked over, her manga fell from her grasp as she spread her arms out. Knowing what she wanted I walked over and hugged her while sitting on the edge of her bed.

"You came!" she explained. I smiled as I tapped her nose with my index finger.

"I always do. Also here." I said handing her the new book. Her blue eyes glowed bright in excitement as she stared at the cover of Vampire Knight, hugging the book to her chest she cried thank you and hugged me tight.

"Did Lumina steal it from you again?" she asked as I set my school bag down.

"Yep." I replied as Serah giggled. I smiled as I heard her laugh, been a long time since I heard that I thought.

We did what we always did, we talked about anime and new manga that was coming out, we talked about the latest news that was going on in the family, same old same old. And every time it got harder and harder when it was time to say goodbye.

"It's gonna happen one day." Serah said sadly. My whole body froze as I stared wide-eyed at her in shock, shaking my head I gently pushed her down so she was laying down.

"Don't talk like that, for now hush and rest." I whispered as Serah stared up at me. Her blue eyes sparkling in the low light of the room as I laid next to her and began singing a lullaby she dearly loved.

_Hush and rest my dear, please don't cry._

_I'll be here all through the night._

_The moon has risen, the stars come to play._

_The night's still, Yet for you I'll stay._

_Forget your fears._

_Pains in your life._

_Stop and hide your tears._

_Just remember when you're alone._

_That I love you..._

My voice died down as I stared at my little sister, her eyes were closed as a soft snore escaped her slightly open mouth. I smiled standing up, grabbing the covers I tucked her in more. Her sickly pale face was the last thing I saw as I walked outside her room and outside the hospital, I hate hospitals with a fiery passion of hell because there lies the dead.

Not everyone makes it out alive I thought as I stepped outside into the chilly autumn air, my eyes were closed as I took a deep breath and released it.

Something was off, the air felt slightly warmer no longer chilly, I opened my eyes and was welcomed by the sight of a large building in front of me. No, not building more like set of buildings, it looked like a boarding school. A beautiful sun hung low in the distance casting beautiful colors across the sky and ground.

I looked behind me and the hospital I just came out of was gone and all there was, was an empty road. Where the hell was I my mind screamed!?

A set of footsteps caught my attention as I looked toward the stairs, a girl wearing a black school uniform with short brown hair bounded down the steps and towards me.

She looks like Yuki Cross from Vampire Knight I thought as she came closer and closer.

"Hi, I'm Yuki Cross welcome to Cross Academy. Your Neaveh William, right?" she asked standing in front of me with a smile on her face. I blinked several times in confusion, okay what the hell did Lumina do to me? Did she spike my drink with acid!?

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: So this is the first chapter so please review, personally I think towards the end of the chapter was crap but I'll leave you guys to decide. Basically it's one of those freaky moments when you're in one place one moment and when you walk through a doorway your somewhere completely different.**


	2. I'M IN VAMPIRE KNIGHT?

**Alex: I really hope this story goes good like the original but any who here's the next chapter so please enjoy:)**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 2: I'M IN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!?**

I continued to stare at Yuki in confusion and believe me I must have looked like a total idiot, I mean there was no way this all could be real. I must have fallen asleep at the hospital again it wouldn't be the first time I've done that.

"Um, you are Neaveh right?" Yuki asked breaking me from my thoughts. I blinked a few times before nodding slightly, if this is a dream I'll simply just have to go along with it I thought.

"Y-Yeah, I'm her." I replied. Ya know for a dream this all so real like, normally when I have a dream everything looks like it's from a distance, and when I dream I have very random things running through my mind.

"Nice to meet you, I hope we become great friends." Yuki said with a bright smile. I smiled to though it was fake, this is all so weird I thought while brushing my bangs out of my face.

"I hope so to." I smiled. Yuki nodded and reached down and grabbed a bag that was near my feet, it was my bag alright I recognized it from my room back home, it was black duffel bag with various designs on it. But, how the hell did it get here!? More importantly where did my back pack go!?

I just now realized my left shoulder didn't feel heavy anymore, my school bag was gone like it vanished out of thin air. Like it was never supposed to be here in the first place.

"I'll show you to the headmasters office, please follow me." Yuki said while walking away.

Taking one last look around to find the hospital that was not there I decided to follow Yuki, I couldn't just stay put cause I would look like a fool. But, since this is just a dream I'll wake up sooner or later.

Little did I know was that was the dream I wished to be ever real.

"Um, Yuki I can take my bag." I said after the five minutes silence. She smiled and nodded to me as she handed my duffel back to me, taking it in my grasp I slung it over my back. It was rather heavy but I knew I could manage, what was all tucked away inside?

I mean I know it was obviously packed full with my personal belongings, but even so this was so weird and I couldn't help but wonder.

All the buildings were nicely built, the architect was very amazing and well constructed from what I saw as Yuki led me through the area. Beautiful vegetation surrounded certain parts of the area as we continued on towards a building. We walked inside and up a couple of flights of stairs, each floor we passed I saw a long stretch of hallways with dozens of doors down them. This must be part of the school I thought as we came to a mahogany colored door, Yuki opened it and we stepped inside.

"I brought her headmaster! Neaveh meet Kaien Cross!" she said happily as she waved her hand forward for me to see whoever was sitting there.

Before I could say a word someone slammed into me and pulled me into a tight bear hug, all air left me as my body was squeezed and I was sure along with the air my soul left with it.

"NEAVEH IS THAT YOU!? YOU'VE GOTTEN SO BIG SINCE I LAST SAW YOU!" a male voice cried in complete utter happiness and joy. My eyes flew upwards in trying to see the man hugging me. No, doubt about it I thought the crazy headmaster was hugging me all right and he looked exactly as he does in the anime/manga.

light straw-colored hair up in a pony tail, glasses adorned his face and covered his hazel eyes with showed pure bliss and joy. He wore the same clothes as he did the show and book. Lots of layers that's for sure, long tan jacket/pants with a green shawl around his shoulders.

"C-C-C-Can't...breath! I gasped out. I was sure my face was turning purple as the headmaster continued to squeeze me tighter.

"Ah, headmaster your choking her!" Yuki cried. That seemed to break Kaien Cross form his trance as he soon let me go, I breathed in much-needed oxygen as Kaien shot me a sheepish apologetic smile.

"Neaveh it's so good to see you again." he repeated. I froze momentarily, wait he met me before!? How the hell did he meet me before when all of this was just a anime just a silly dream my mind concocted. It's all Lumina's fault she keeps ranting about Vampire Knight day in and day out she's got it on my mind and I don't even like the damn show that much!

Instead of speaking my thoughts and yelling at him in an angry rant I settled for the next best thing.

"We met before?" I asked slowly. Kaien smiled at me as he walked back over to his desk and sat in his armchair, clasping his hands together he rested his chin on them.

"Yes, long ago though I'd doubt you would remember. After all you were only three." he explained to me.

THREE! What is going on!? This seriously doesn't feel like a dream nor is it acting like one, but then again when do dreams go according to plan?

"I see...But, uh I've seem to have forgotten why I've come to Cross Academy." I started unsure how to finish the rest of my sentence. When I said those words Kaien's friendly smile turned into a frown and the cheerful look on Yuki's face turned to that of sadness.

Huh? What happened?

Why is the reason of me being here so sad?

So, many questions were running through my head that I felt the beginning stages of a migraine coming on.

"Neaveh, the reason you are here is because your parents were killed by a Level E." Kaien began slowly. My eyes widened in shock, a Level E meaning the end! "I was friends with your parents and it was established if anything was to happen to them that I would take custody of you." he continued.

No, way! It's all a lie my parents couldn't be dead a Level E couldn't be real none of this could be real! What in God's green earth is going on!

No, I shouldn't be here at all I should be walking back home after visiting Serah in the hospital. When I get home I'll see a note form my parents stating that they'll be late for work. They're always working extra hours to get more money, so they could pay Serah's medical bill and taxes and other such things . They can't be dead this is all crazy!

Oh, what will Serah think if this is real? SERAH!?

"What about Serah!?" I yelled making Yuki jump. Kaien closed his eyes and released a deep sigh in further sadness, if a Level E killed my parents it didn't touch her...did it!?

"I know what your thinking and no the Level E didn't touch her." Kaien said. My body relaxed slightly as a sigh of relief escaped my mouth, she's okay I told myself the vampire didn't get her at all.

VAMPIRE!? What the hell am I thinking none of this is real, it's just dream nothing more nothing less! I fell asleep at the hospital, when I wake up I'll be laying next to Serah and things will go back to normal. She'll wake up and will laugh and talk like we always do since I fell asleep there it'll be morning eventually Lumina will come to drag my butt to school.

But, the next thing Kaien Cross said made all possibilities of that go out the window. Made everything seem almost real to me.

"Serah lost her fight with cancer, I'm sorry Neaveh." he said in a sorrowful voice.

"What?" I gasped my eyes widening further in shock. My mouth was completely dry like the Sahara desert, it felt worse than that it felt like I hadn't had anything to drink in a year maybe even more. No tears came to my eyes but my throat did tighten as if I was going to cry but no wetness slipped down my cheeks, I just felt empty.

Completely utterly empty as I processed what the headmaster said, Serah...was...dead?

Something touched my shoulder lightly in comfort I jumped slightly and looked behind me, it was Yuki. A sad expression was on her face but a smile brightened it the smile was full of love and encouragement.

Love to have a new sister and encouragement stating I could make it another day and all the days after that, I touched her hand lightly as I sat in a nearby chair.

"She died in her sleep. There was no pain so you don't have to fear that Nea." Yuki told me. Nea? Only Lumina or Serah ever called me that, but I guess it was okay for Yuki to call me that as well.

I nodded to her but a new thought suddenly struck me if a Level E killed my parents then that means the hunter association took care of it right?

That also means they document every hunt taken place so they must have taken pictures or something as evidence to further proof a point.

"Show me pictures of my parents." I began making Kaien raise his eyebrow in question. I looked up at him for I was looking down at my lap. "Show me what they looked like after they were killed." I finished making his and Yuki's eye widen in shock.

"Neaveh!" Yuki cried.

It's the only way to prove that I'm actually in this god forsaken world, the only way to prove I'm not losing my mind and slowly falling into madness. Kaien sighed and shook his head lightly.

"Neaveh the photos taken by the hunter association are to cruel and..." he began but I cut him off.

"I don't give a damn! Please show me, I can't remember and I need to know!" I growled narrowing my eyes. The headmaster closed his eyes before a small chuckle emitted from him but a frown still marred his face.

"Your just like your mother." I heard him mutter as he opened up one of his desk draws. Yuki let go of my shoulder and walked forward towards her adoptive father a look of outrage and concern mixed on her face.

"Headmaster You can't show her!" she cried in shock. I shook my head lightly.

"It's alright Yuki, this is my choice I know what I'm getting into." I explained to her a serious tone in my voice. Yuki looked at me her big wine colored eyes bore into my grey colored ones. It looked like she wanted to argue but she respected my choice and stayed silent as Kaien handed me a tan folder.

I took it gently afraid that if I handled it to roughly all of my sanity would be replaced with utter madness, staring at it for several seconds didn't help either. But, finally I took a deep breath and cracked open the folder and saw what lay inside. A detailed report from the hunter stating what had happened and then that's when the pictures were shown.

Cruel, horrid, mutilated pictures, with crimson blood seeping from every page, a body twisted there another body mangled there. Eyes open wide in absolute horror as mouths were hung open in silent screams and pleas for help.

My mother with her beautiful long blonde hair and beautiful green eyes laid there along with my father who had raven black hair as sable as the night and dark chocolate-brown eyes like the purest of chocolate. Each laid in a pool of their blood and each of it intertwined with each other until it was a huge sea of blood.

"Oh." I simply said closing the folder suddenly feeling queasy. I hardly ever get that but seeing those things did make me feel sick to my stomach but still something nagged in my mind. Why couldn't I remember this? I would know if they were killed and if Serah had died.

"How come I don't remember this?" I asked looking up at the headmaster.

"Sometimes when you face something so traumatic your mind blocks it preventing you from ever seeing it again. You were part of the attack but sustained no injuries." he explained.

I slowly nodded as I set the folder on the table, standing up I stretched, I still felt empty inside but maybe that feeling would go away later I thought.

"Thank you for taking me in." I said. Kaien nodded and clapped his hands standing up happily in the process.

"Since your my new daughter and will be attending this academy you shall also me a prefect along with Yuki and my darling son!" he squealed in utter happiness.

Son?

Oh, yeah he was talking about the character Zero Kiryu, speaking of which I wonder where he is.

"I can show you to your dorm, a uniform is already there for you. Tonight you don't have to patrol so..." Yuki began but I cut her off. Patrol? I wanted to do that, I was still iffy on all of this.

"No, I can patrol tonight. Besides I need something to take my mind off things." I explained to her as we said our goodbyes to the headmaster. Yuki's eyes widened a little in shock but she soon smiled. I bet her thoughts were _'After seeing those pictures and learning of her sisters passing she still wants to patrol? She's faced so much but maybe this will help her'._

"Alright then, meet Zero and I at the gates by the moon dorms." she chirped happily as showed me to my room. Once she did Yuki took off for the moon dorms as I walked into my room.

It was pretty basic and simple, a bed, desk to study at, bookcase to place books, closets, and a full length mirror in the corner. A day class uniform rested peacefully on my bed, setting down my duffel bag I walked over and picked it up. It looked about the rest size but there was only one way to find out I thought as I stripped off my regular clothes and replaced them with the uniform.

It was nice and snug as it fit perfectly, the skirt wasn't to long or to short and the jacket was really soft on the inside, pulling on thigh length socks I strapped on the brown combat boots. The last thing I finished the look off was the disciplinary committee armband, it was white and red, the emblem of the school was sewed beautifully on it.

Standing in front of the mirror I observed myself, my long brown hair laid delicately around my shoulders as my grey eyes stared back at me. The girl in the mirror looked like me but didn't feel like me. Maybe it's because I still didn't believe any of this or maybe the weight of knowing my entire family was dead was too much to bear.

Either way I would figure out what the truth was I think I need to journey all the way till the end of this silly anime to return home. And if that's the case so be it, I'll take whatever this wretched show throws at me I can handle it! I'll handle it all I thought walking out of my room and to where the moon dorms were.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And that's the chapter it's quite long and hopefully so far the story isn't bad, I know it may seem confusing but I PROMISE things will make sense later one! So please review:)**


	3. Time To Patrol

**Alex: Time for chapter three my lovely readers so without further ado please enjoy:)**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 3: Time To Patrol**

**Neaveh's Pov**

So after hitting a couple of dead ends and meandering hopelessly through the school grounds I finally found the gate that led to the moon dorms. The screaming fan girls helped tremendously as I ran over to where Yuki was. She was trying desperately to push the other girls away the gates so when the night class did come out they could pass safely through.

Poor girl I thought as I came closer to the giant horde of girls, my long hair flying behind me as I ran over. Heh, if Lumina saw me running now she'd say I was Asuna from Sword Art Online running to join the fight. Actually never mind she tells me that every time I'm running and she always laughs as she says it.

Lumina calls me that on occasion because my hair length is the same as Asuna's, it wasn't because of the style or the color of my hair just simply the length. Even though one time she tackled me from behind and braided the back of my hair like Asuna does. But, despite that I didn't mind Lumina was just having some good fun.

It was gonna be hard to get to Yuki what with all the girls in the way so instead of running I would have to settle with the next best thing.

Yelling.

"EVERYONE BACK OFF!" I screamed as loud as I could. The screams from the girls died down as they all turned around and stared at me, all their looks were of confusion.

"Who are you?" several of them asked at once. I put my hands on my hips as I gave them a stern serious look, whispers broke out between everyone as they stared at me.

"My names Neaveh William now do as I say." I replied. Immediately I got negative reactions to that, go figure.

"We don't need to listen to you."

"Yeah! Your not the boss of us."

"Who do you think you are!?"

That was pretty much all that they said, there was other stuff to but it went in one ear and out the other. My eye twitched in annoyance if it's one thing I hate it would be fan girls.

"I think I'm a disciplinary committee member." I said answering the main question they wanted to know. And as soon as I said that they all began complaining saying 'oh, that's not fair!' 'Your new! How are you on the committee already!?'

Again it went in one ear and out the other as I walked over to Yuki slightly pushing back girls as I did. She shot me a happy smile as we kept the girls back they proved more to be a challenge when the moon dorm gates slowly creaked open. They screamed happily in high-pitched manners as they began shoving Yuki and I to get a closer look at the superior night class.

"Get back!" I shouted as I pushed a large group away. That only made them push back harder as the night class walked by, I glanced slightly at them and was stunned at how beautiful they were.

I mean in the manga/anime it stated they were beautiful but seeing it in life was completely different. They all looked like gorgeous movie actors and actresses, soft looking skin that didn't have a blemish in sight, shiny healthy looking hair of all different colors and styles, intricate eyes that seemed to stare right down into your soul.

All in all it was a sight to behold, then again I knew the reason they were so pretty it was because they were vampires.

"Move new girl, we want to see Wild!" a girl shouted shoving me to the side. I stumbled over and would have fallen completely to the ground if a hand didn't reach out and grab my wrist in time.

"My I haven't seen you here before. I guess you must be a new student here." a male voice said. No, really I thought what gave it away that I was new here I thought with an eye roll. Wait a second, only one guy would come up to a girl like this and that would be.

Looking up I saw a boy with brilliant blonde hair and icy blue eyes staring at me a smile on his face.

Hanabusa Aido.

"My names Hanabusa Aido, but you can call me Idol. What's your name?" he asked with a flirtatious smile on his face. He even went so far as to wink at me, as if to score further points. Heh, stuff like that doesn't work on me.

"Not your type." I replied not even stating my name.

"Come on don't be like." Aido said leaning closer to me. I narrowed my eyes into a glare as I pulled harshly from his grasp.

"I will be like that so get to class." I ordered sternly my glare never subsiding. Aido opened his mouth to speak again another voice joined our conversation.

"Aido leave the disciplinary committee." a smooth husky voice said. Aido flinched slightly and turned to the voice that spoke as well as me, my glare evaporated away when I saw who was standing in front of me.

Kaname Kuran.

"Yes, Kaname-Sama." Aido said with a nod. And with that he walked off leaving me with the pureblood prince himself, and dang he looks even better in life then the book or show ever implied.

His long mahogany brown hair glowed eerily in the setting sun as his wine colored eyes stared into my stormy grey ones. I almost blushed at the sight of him, key word there, almost.

"I apologize if Aido was making your first day on the job taxing. My names Kaname Kuran by the way." he said with that same smoothness in his voice. I shook my head quickly making strands of my hair whip me in the face.

"No, it's okay. And I'm Neaveh William" I replied with a smile on my face. Kaname nodded but as he did I felt someone from behind me shove me aside to further see the night class, I let out a light squeak as I went flying forward.

Instead of crashing into the ground in utter embarrassment like I was expecting, gentle arms wrapped around me and caught me in mid fall. Gasping I looked up in shock to see Kaname was the one who had caught my fall. My face heated up into a light blush but before I could pull away form his grasp myself someone pulled me away and quickly.

"Class has started Kuran." a male voice hissed. Looking over to see who grabbed me it was none other than Zero Kiryu himself, his silver hair blew gently as a light breeze blew by, while his lilac colored eyes glared dangerously at Kaname.

"Your scary Mr. disciplinary committee." Kaname smirked walking away. "It was a pleasure meeting you Neaveh." he added with a gentle wave.

I blinked a few times but nodded. "Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you to." I replied.

And with that the night class continued on their way to class.

"Don't let your guard down Neaveh." Zero told me with a cold look. Wait, how the hell does he know my name!? Oh, yeah the headmaster probably told him my name and that he was adopting me.

Before I could reply Yuki came up and hit him and began yelling at him, at that point all I did was laugh. I mean it was very entertaining and when Zero began yelling at the fan girls making them scatter was a riot!

Roughly after that we walked back to the headmaster's office to report that everything had gone so well, Yuki said I didn't have to and that I could start patrolling if I wanted. I took her up on her offer as I sauntered off, my long hair flying behind me as I walked and I vaguely saw Zero staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

I ignored him though as I walked off, the sun was no longer out as a beautiful star filled night took its place, it was really beautiful. Somehow I knew staying up every night patrolling wouldn't be a problem. After all I used to stay at the hospital with Serah for long periods of time, sometimes I would stay up all night and just gaze out the window, other times I would read.

I've always been a night person so it didn't really bother me, as long as Serah and my parents were happy I was fine with all the work I had to do. As long as they were happy I was okay.

But, being in this world is strange and foreign to me for all I know a car could have hit me as I was leaving the hospital and I was somehow in a coma and dreaming all of this up. I refuse to believe I am in this godforsaken anime, I just won't believe it!

Releasing a sigh I leaned against a pillar and stared up at the moon, it was full and as beautiful as ever but then again it always was. Closing my eyes I saw Serah from the back of my eyelids.

Her head turning to face mine as I walked into her hospital room a bright joyous smile overtaking her sickly pale features as she spread her arms out wide wanting a hug.

"You came Ane!" she would cry calling me big sister in Japanese.

Next I saw my mother busy in the kitchen cooking dinner, her long blonde hair fell down her back in ringlets as she turned towards me. A bright smile on her face as her eyes lit up in delight at the sight of me.

"Ah, there you are Nea. Come be my taste tester." she would say while holding a spoon filled with food on it. Even though she was busy with work she never did fail to come home and spend time with me.

Lastly, I saw my father sitting in his office he was worried about Serah because we just found out she was diagnosed with cancer. He looked up as I walked into the office, his tired brown eyes showed happiness as he looked at me.

Back then even now I was always concerned with his health, he was always working and never stopping to take a respite. I was scared one day he would keel over with a heart attack.

"Now, now Neaveh don't you worry." he told me as he pulled me onto his lap. He always did that even though I was sixteen and much to big for little kid stuff like being lifted onto ones lap. "Since your mother and I will be working so much for now on, please take care of Serah." he continued.

"Don't worry I will!" I told him with determination. Dad smiled and chuckled a little though it was a forced laugh.

"Promise me that if things should take a worse in her health that you'll be with her in her last moments?" he asked pleadingly. My eyes widened in shock to those words, he shouldn't talk like that my mind screamed.

"I promise." I whispered.

"Thank you my little heaven."

I gasped opening my eyes as I looked at the moon. Only it wasn't there anymore clouds were blocking it's beauty, I can't believe I failed that promise I hope you can forgive me dad. Serah passed on all alone with no one by her side, I'm the oldest I should've been there for her!

There's a reason older siblings are born first, it's so they can protect the younger brother and sisters born after! I'm quoting from Bleach but who cares even if I couldn't protect her from her illness I still should have been there for her!

Running off I set off to patrol once more, maybe walking around would clear my mind I thought as I stood on a balcony overlooking the school grounds. Glancing slightly into the windows I saw the night class was in session, well I didn't really need to look into the windows. More like I saw Kaname standing there reading a book. Wonder what book I thought as I turned back to see the area, jeez this school is so huge if there are day class students meandering about. I swear it would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack I think and wait never mind I see two students now.

Two day class girls I vaguely recognized from earlier were down below, well time to go to work I thought backing up and running. Bending my knees I jumped over the side of the ledge to the earth below.

WAIT, I JUST JUMPED OFF A BALCONY! HOLY SHIT I'M GONNA DIE!

At those thoughts I began freaking out and even went as far as trying to flap my arms up and down to fly. Yeah, real smooth and provisional I thought as a tree came into my view. Great I'm gonna die my smashing into a tree, but if I time it correctly I can grab a tree branch and swing safely down. After all when I was little I used to climb them all the time.

The leaves on the tree rustling as I grabbing one of the branches quickly and swung myself down, I expected to break my ankles when I landed on the ground but surprisingly now. Glancing up I saw the branch I had grabbed was one of the top branches, but to think I swung down and landed easily on the ground was a little weird.

As I started forward I winced as a streak of pain went through my right hand, glancing down I saw I scratched myself. Oh, man stupid branch!

Clenching my hand tightly into a fist so as not to let any blood spill out I walked to the day class girls.

"Wandering out and about after curfew is prohibited." I said starling them. I realized upon further looking at them they were the two girls who kept questioning me and then complained when I said I was on the committee.

"Come on new girl it's fine." the one with the long hair said.

"Yeah, we just want a few photos of the night class. A couple won't kill us." the short-haired one said.

I shook my head in irritation, seriously they were acting like love-sick puppies.

"Tell me your names and head back to your dorms, the headmaster will hear about this." I calmly explained. The girl with the short hair stood up but staggered slightly.

"Are you alright?" her friend asked worried. Looking her over for the trace of the stagger I spotted a big scrap on her knee, and blood was oozing from it.

Not, good!

"You two back to your dorms!" I shouted as I began pushing in the direction of the night class.

"Hey, quit pushing us new girl!" the shouted in unison.

The leaves on the trees rustled as the hair son the back of my neck stood on end, twirling around I kicked out at whoever was approaching us. A strong hand grabbed my foot as I looked at Kain Akatsuki and Hanabusa Aido.

Well shit, this is some hole I was dug into I thought as I pulled my leg away and stood protectively in front of the two-day class girls. One things for sure they weren't here to sign autographs, they were hear for blood.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: So, I decided to leave a cliff hanger but I hope it was a good one even though you all know what will happen next but until the next chapter please review:) **


End file.
